Talk to Me
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Clear calls Noiz. Guess what they do over the phone. B)


It was 6:48pm and Clear was absolutely bored for the first time in his whole entire life. Waiting for Noiz on a rooftop directly across the punk's workplace (not stalking, he swore) isn't exactly Clear's idea of fun. Noiz is just sitting there, typing away with his eyes glued to a computer screen. This afternoon Clear caught Noiz right as he walked inside the building, so he decided he'd wait for him to get out - he was not expecting to wait for four hours in the slightest. Finally, he decided to call the man of his interest.

Digging through his deep coat pockets, Clear pulled out his coil and tapped on the blonde's number. _Surely he isn't that busy?_ He watched through the window as Noiz took his coil in one hand and continued to type with the other.

"Clear." Clear heard Noiz's blunt voice over the phone. His 'heart' skipped a beat with anxiety.

"Noiz! Yes this is Clear! I was just wondering if we could-"

"Is this important?"

"Not particularly, -"

"Then you're wasting my time."

Click. Noiz hung up on Clear.

The android sat there, blinking. _That was quick, he must really be busy..._

Clear sighed and shoved his coil back into his pocket. If he isn't out in twenty minutes he'll call him again. Meanwhile, the robot adjusted himself so his legs dangled off the roof. He swung his legs absentmindedly with his arms holding him up, he allowed his mind to wander.

He literally had nothing else to do. What with his Master spending most of his time with Ren, he didn't want to bother them. Mink was gone, probably never to be seen again - Clear thought about it for a moment.

He didn't really know Koujaku all too well, but he seemed like a nice guy. Perhaps a little over protective of Aoba, but nothing too bad. Surprisingly after the whole Oval Tower incident Noiz stuck around, and so Clear took to hanging out with him.

And when he says 'hanging out', he really means following him around and (more than likely) pestering him. Clear sighed - was he really that annoying? Maybe he needed to work on his manliness. Or at least act less like a child.

He snapped his fingers - _that's it! _ He'll just do more adult things. Adult things... he looked around below him for some kind of clue, only to see two women with their lips locked together, leaning on an alley wall.

A light bulb seemed to go off in the robot's brain as he decided - that's definitely an adult thing. And he set himself to do adult thing with Noiz.

_Now, all he had to do was devise a plan..._

-

Noiz sat uncomfortably in front of a computer, he couldn't feel his ass and his neck hurt like a bitch. He stretched, cracking his back with a yawn. What time was it? _Only around 7:02pm, not that bad._ He had come to fix a few computers that one of his co-workers had managed to fuck up somehow, turns out there were a few viruses on them.

He took a sip of his coffee before standing up and cracking his knuckles. He'd finally finished. With _2/3s_ of the computers, that is. He sighed and sat at the last one, and right at that moment his coil rang again. _Dammit Clear._

"What do you need, Clear." Noiz typed away on the keyboard with one hand and held the 'phone' with the other.

"Noiz-san! Okay, just hear me out, alright?"

"I'm listening."

There was a short pause. "N-Noiz-san... I have a selfish request.."

What was that? _Clear?_ Having a _selfish_ request? For _Noiz?_ Interested, Noiz stayed silent, as a way of saying _'get on with it'._ It'd better not be something stupid like going the aquarium. **Again.**

Clear took Noiz' silence as a sign to continue. He felt like a plate of jelly in an earthquake, he spoke on.

"Noiz-san, would you ever want t-to to kiss me?" Wow. Clear was already red as a rose, blushing like a virgin. _(Which he is, 100%)_

Noiz smirked, _fucking adorable._  
"What brought that up?" He tried his best to mask his interest, succeeding just enough.

Clear saw Noiz smirk, so he didn't _not_ like it - that's good! Clear gained a little confidence as he pressed on,  
"Well I, I was thinking about it and.. and I thought it'd be pleasant... wouldn't y-you agree?"

No, no this just wasn't _fair._ Clear was being ungodly cute and where was Noiz? He's at work is where, when he could be kissing this sex bunny on the-

"I'd agree, but... I'd like to see those pretty pink lips on something else, if you would be so kind." Fucking _smooth._ Noiz grinned to himself, fuck him sideways (please) if he wasn't good at this.

He could practically hear Clear's heartbeat sky rocket through the phone, the android gasped softly on the other end. "M-my lips? On, on your..?" Clear felt like his body was on fire, starting from the tips of his ears down to his groin. He hastily shook off his long coat, setting it beside him as he swallowed. "You'd let me do that for you, Noiz-san?"

_Hell yes._ "I don't see why not. Although, I'd also like to see you strip for me, bent over a table - imagine that." Noiz felt dirty out in the open, talking phone sex like no tomorrow at work. But he couldn't stop himself now. "Where are you right now?"

"Uhh... outside.."

"Are there people around?"

Clear looked around, well. He was on a rooftop, so no one should be able to see or hear him... right? Ahh, the things you do for love. Who's roof was he on, anyways? Doesn't matter.

"Not that I'm aware of..." Clear decided he'd be okay up here, stalking watching Noiz. He scooted up the roof to keep himself more hidden.

"Alright, Clear... Follow my instructions."

"Yes!"

"Take off your pants."

"O-okay!" And so Clear did, with a little trouble only using one hand to unbuckle his belt and shove off his pants.

Noiz ceased his working and unbuckled his belt as well, his hand going into his underpants. Work will have to wait.

Clear had his pants around his knees as he leaned against a tall panel on the roof, decently hidden, "Done."

"Have you done this before?"

"N-no..."

Sigh. _Virgin._ Extremely virgin if he's never jerked off before, how is that even? "Okay, now I want you to touch yourself."

"Where?"

"Your _dick,_ dipshit."

"...how?"

_Ohhh my__goddd__._ "Take it into your hand, think about something that turns you on."

Clear thought for a moment, imagining running his un-gloved hands up and down Noiz's thighs.

"_Ohh_, it... lifted."

"Yeah. Now rub it, up and down - slowly." Noiz wondered what turned Clear on... He'll have to remember to ask later.

"_Hhhn_..." Clear moaned softly into the coil, "What now?"

Noiz needed a moment, he bit into his hand to muffle his squeals because Clear was so cute. "Okay, continue doing that and listen to me, let everything your vocal cords can produce out, I want to hear all of it." You're selfish, huh? I'm the one being selfish here.

"_Ohhh_-kay." Clear sighed sexually, the thought of Noiz touching him instead came up. "N-Noiz-san... would you ever do something like, like this to me?" He said loud enough only for Noiz to hear, he felt like he had to lower his voice - still cautious since he's outside.

Oh, I'd do _way_ more. "I'd kiss and bite down your neck, nip at your hips and kiss your thighs, would you like that?" That was so not what he wanted to say, but this is just the beginning. Keep the best for last.

Clear watched as his dick stood higher, at attention. He was amazed, how had he not learned to do this before today? "_Ahh_, I'd love that... s-so much, _mmn_!" He suddenly felt the urge to stroke faster.

Noiz ate up all the beautiful sounds Clear made, all the hitches in his breath, the little sighs he made, he loved it. He was already jerking off, thinking of something way more dirty than kissing one's neck. He growled into the phone, "_Hh_... Clear, you'd like me to fuck you hard, wouldn't you? Bang you into a wall, would you even care if anyone saw? _Ohh_, how I'd like to squeeze your sweet ass in my hands right now,_ahh_..." Noiz stroked harder, gripping his dick.

Clear began to pant lightly, his eyes glazed with incredibly shameless, lewd thoughts. He had no idea Noiz thought of this kind of stuff - let alone himself! "_Haah_, Noiz-san! I-I'd like you to do that, even more..!" He couldn't stop himself from stuttering, so many things were on his mind he couldn't concentrate. He bit his lip, letting out a long, soft moan. He looked back at Noiz through the window, and felt even more thrilled.

Noiz shuttered at the sounds he heard, ringing right into his ears, he grunted as he felt himself running closer to the edge of climax. "_Ghh_, I'd... then I would take hold of your cock in my hand, and run my thumb over the head of it... j-just to hear you moan my name."

"Nooooiz-san... _uagh_!" Clear closed his eyes, pleasure like he'd never felt before building up. "_Hhh_... _ahh_.." He pumped faster, making sure to run his thumb along the head of his dick.

"Mm, keep saying my name babe." Noiz chuckled, wow did this day turn around for the better or what. He put more pressure on his dick, "_Hhg_, Clear... you're great, _aah_!" Noiz was mere seconds away from kicking his load.

"_Auhh_, Noiz-san! I don't think I can go for much longer, _mmh_!" Clear's hips began to lift, he moaned louder.

And just like that, they both came at the same time, breath ragged. After a minute, Noiz was the first to speak. "Again, I ask,.. what brought that on?" He smirked.

He could hear Clear sound something of a light laugh, "I saw you earlier... and I couldn't get you off my mind." Clear pulled up his pants and zipped them, buckling his belt. He jumped off the roof,

"Where are you, again?" Noiz asked, putting his pants on as well as he saw someone open the door. Funny, they look familiar... too familiar... wait.

_"I've been here the whole time."_

Noiz dropped his phone, along with his jaw. This was probably the first and last time Clear would ever see Noiz blush. _All according to plan._

Meanwhile, Koujaku wondered who the hell was on his roof and why he wasn't invited.


End file.
